


Heliocentrism

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/"><b>leesa_perrie</b></a> because she was the one who pointed out that particular square on my card to me and I immediately got this idea for it - Peter helping Neal make a solar system model for school :D I see this as a sort of scrapbook page or something :D</p><p>This fills the <i><b>heliocentrism</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heliocentrism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> **A/N:** For [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leesa_perrie**](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/) because she was the one who pointed out that particular square on my card to me and I immediately got this idea for it - Peter helping Neal make a solar system model for school :D I see this as a sort of scrapbook page or something :D
> 
> This fills the _**heliocentrism**_ square on my [Gen Prompt bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iztv1srltanuigb/heliocentrism.png?dl=0)  



End file.
